


Jagged

by TheMulletWhisperer



Series: To The Stars - Alternate Universes [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Heist, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMulletWhisperer/pseuds/TheMulletWhisperer
Summary: Sometimes the perfect crime is executed with an imperfect plan in mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to do this after having logged 710 hours into Payday 2. Deal with it matey. Or something. I'm too tired to come up with something interesting to say.
> 
> Pineapple.

With a small click, the door to the balcony unlocked, the glass and the frame the only thing standing between Imani and the outside. Somewhere over the edge, hundreds of feet below, was the ground floor, where she’d started. Getting through the Embassy’s security with a bag filled with guns  was hard enough, but making it up another fifty floors by stairway was even harder. From where she was, though, there was only going forward. 

Pushing the doors open by the glass, her leather gloves gliding across the smooth surface, the Breton retreated back into the room, pulling open the duffle bag full of the necessities. Her submachine gun, which she promptly loaded and slung over her shoulder, her pistol--promptly holstered in her waistband--her vest--which she strapped over her black jacket, and lastly, her mask. A simple design, a duck’s face with a number marked on its head. Ready, set, go.

As if on cue, she looked up and her team descended, each landing one-by-one on the balcony and discarding their wingsuits. All three of them were very distinct. Galina, the leader of the crew, short, disheveled hair and pale skin, always wore a suit, gray jacket with black pants. The Nord was matched in height only by Rulindil, the enforcer of the team, always in a dark black suit--although he was already in the process of strapping on his gratuitous amount of body armor, which covered up almost all of what he was wearing underneath. Although he was rather amoral, he was incredibly effective in his trade. And finally, Liya, their technician, well-versed in explosives and weaponry, she was their key to this whole heist. 

The three of them entered the room, donning their own masks--Galina’s, a simple pair of aviator’s glasses, Rulindil, a plastic rat mask, the same material as Imani’s, and Liya, a gas mask--and strapping on their gear.  Galina carried a kitted-out carbine, complete with a foregrip, modified telescopic stock, holographic sight, and high-cap magazine, Rulindil, a light machine gun, belt-fed from a box magazine with a solid stock and a bipod, and finally Liya, who simply carried a .45 ACP pistol. Although it packed a punch, it wasn’t worth much in a full-out firefight.

Reaching up to her ear and pressing in the call button, Galina spoke aloud, “Dollie, we’re inside. Where to now?” As she spoke, the mastermind pulled out a roll of blueprints from her pack, selecting one and opening it up to examine as Ondolemar spoke into their earpieces, “You’re in Arkved’s office now, right? You go straight from there, up one more flight of stairs and into the Ambassador’s office, that’s where the safe is. I assume you remember the plan?”

  
Rolling her eyes, Galina nodded and replaced the blueprints, chambering a round in her rifle. “No, we forgot it within the ten minutes since you last went over it with us. I’m cutting comms, we’ll be back with you once we’ve got it.” Without letting the contractor get a word in edgewise, she clicked communications off and turned to the crew. “Alright, here we go. Be ready for a fight, because we’re about to have one. Everybody ready?” 

Collectively agreeing, the crew readied their weapons as Galina kicked down the door, firing the first few bullets into one of the security guards. Although the operator’s voice crackled through his radio, they ignored it, the sound of the shot already having drawn several armed guards to their position--quickly dispatched by .45 bullets to their torsos. “Move, move, get to the stairs!”

The four began to move in a squad formation, checking their corners as a military squad would be expected to do. Shooting a glance over the railing, towards the main staircase, Galina sent a salvo of bullets on the unarmored security officers ascending with pistols drawn, wounding the ones who didn’t die immediately. No doubt, the Thalmor were already gearing up a heavy response to the attack. They had to move quickly.

As the crew reached the door leading to the staircase, it was rather unfortunately locked. Rather  _ fortunately _ , however, Rulindil’s bullets to the lock provided ample motivation for it to open up. Once the handle had been shredded to bits of mulch, Galina kicked the door in, breaking the frame and the lock. “Up!”

Almost as if it’d been predicted, a Thalmor Tactical Team  popped their heads up over the stairs, led by a vanguard of ballistic shields. 

Putting a few bullets into the metal of the shields to slow them down, Rulindil waited for the rest of the crew to start heading up the stairs before following after, lighting and dropping a molotov cocktail in the doorway to slow the pursuers down.

The hike up the stairs wasn’t the most difficult thing they’d done, their only hinderance--taking the form of more unarmored guards--was dispatched with a few extra bullets. Once again taking the low-tech route, Galina placed a kick square in the center of the double-doors, watching as they flew open.

Watching as a bullet flew from a sidearm and slammed right into Imani, drawing a cry from her and sending her tumbling down the stairs. Both Liya and Rulindil filled the shooter with more holes than cheese and, while they identified her, Galina turned back to check on Imani, who was pushing to her feet with blood running down her hand. Although she seemed to have taken a bullet to the shoulder, she’d recovered quickly enough, and seemed to be fine.

Turning her attention back to the other two, she noted the papers Rulindil was holding up. The Ambassador. “Guess she wasn’t on vacation after all. Oh well, collateral damage. Come on, let’s wrap this up.”

Nodding, Liya turned to the large safe, affixing shaped charges to key points on the thick door while Rulindil set up in the doorway to deter any threats, and Imani turned the place over for any loose valuables. Galina, just after the blast, made for the photocopier, pulling open one of the panels where the tech had been hollowed out and replaced with four parachutes. Strapping one on over her armor, she divvied out the rest to the crew, turning to Liya last and handing over hers. “Got it?” A mere affirmative nod gave Galina all the comfort she needed, turning towards the window that faced the back of Elenwen’s chair.

Unceremoniously, she put her fist through the pane, kicking away the remaining glass and flexing. “Right, you know where we’re landing!” She shouted over the wind back to the crew, who all yelled in an equally loud voice their understanding. With no hesitation, Galina jumped out the window and began plummeting, the rest of the crew following closely after.

In a carefully calculated move, the Nord pulled the cord on her chute, feeling the lurching tug as it deployed and caught in the air. 

As the clouds parted, she could see reinforcements arriving and rapidly closing their escape window. Only hoping that her partners were behind her, she leaned forward and began descending towards the opposite side of the low-sitting buildings, only barely clearing her target without clipping it and landing just on the other side, right near an inconspicuous black van. Shucking her parachute, she looked back to check on her crew, only to nearly take Imani’s boots right in her face.

Barely managing to roll out of the way before she was kicked, Galina rolled her eyes, listening to the sirens as the remainder of her team landed. “Hurry, hurry! Get it in!” At the prompt, Liya circled to the back of the van and opened the doors, tossing the bag in. Satisfied, the four piled in, Galina the last as she pulled the doors shut. 

“Fuck yeah!” The crew around her celebrated as the Nord reached down and unzipped the bag, grinning deviously as the face of the Jagged Crown stared up at her.

“Perfect…”

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work by a long shot, but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
